This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.
This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee. (こちら、幸福安心委員会です。 Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.) ist ein Song von Utata-P in Zusammenarbeit mit Tory Hitsuji und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Die Texte sagen alle, dass glücklich sein ist ihre Pflicht, und dass das Glück und Seelenfrieden Ausschuss wird sie zu unterstützen. "Seine Ihre Pflicht!" wird während des ganzen Songs wiederholt. Miku scheint der Sprecher des Ausschusses zu sein, ihre Bürger zu zwingen, so zu tun, zu lächeln und glücklich zu sein. Wer die nicht einhält ausgeführt wird, können Sie hören, brüllenden Massen Gehirnwäsche hinter Miku. Der Song Ton ändert sich dramatisch, am Anfang und am Ende, um die Wahrheit, wie Menschen fühlen zu singen. Die Texte erwähnen 'Undine / Ondine ", ein Wesen, das einen Wasserelementar / Wassernymphe der griechischen und deutschen Legende ist. In den Mythen singen sie mit schönen Stimmen, und versuchen, einen Menschen zu heiraten, um eine Seele zu gewinnen. Doch in einigen Geschichten die, die untreu zu einer Undine sind, werden mit dem Tod verflucht. Dies scheint das Schicksal des Ritters in dem Song haben. Miku kann eine Ondine darstellen. Eine Fortsetzung, Hop! Step! Sokushi! Shiawase Dance Deathtrap wurde erstellt. Es hat derzeit mehr als 300.000 Views auf Niconico. Alben Der Song ist in dem Album VOCA NICO☆PARTY. Lyrics Japanisch= どうして　みんなが　幸せなの？ この世界のこと　聞きたいって、知りたいって 水辺の公園で　みんなが耳を澄ませて わくわくするね　ねぇ、オンディーヌ？ ハイハーイ！ さあさあ、みなさん　教えてあげまーす！ みんなが気になっていること　疑問に思ってること ぜーんぶ　教えてあげまーす！ えー、みなさんが　幸福なのは･･･　義務なんです。 幸せですか？　義務ですよ？　果たしてますか？ 我々、幸福安心委員会は　みなさまの幸せを願い　そして、支えまーす。 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸せですか？　義務ですよ？ 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸せですか？　義務ですよ。 ですから、安心して義務を果たすように！ みなさまの幸せが　我々の幸せ。 幸せですか？　義務ですよ？　果たしてますか？ 幸せじゃないなら… 絞首　斬首　銃殺　釜ゆで　溺死　電気 火あぶり　生き埋め　薬殺　石打ち　鋸　はりつけ　 好きなのを　選んでね♪ ハイハーイ！ さあさあ、みなさん　幸せだけが満ちてまーす！ 不安とか不満、　なにひとつないでしょー？ コワーイ、恐いわー 幸せすぎて、恐いわー。 ホントに　みんなが　幸せなの？ この世界の外　行きたいって、逃げたいって 水辺の公園で　みんなが耳を塞いで ビクビクしてた　ねぇ、ウンディーネ？ ハイハーイ！ さあさあ、みなさん　死にましたー！ オンディーヌをふった騎士は　死にましたー！ 葬儀に出るなら、向こうに並べ！ それ以外は　幸せに暮らせ！　以上 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸せですか？　義務ですよ？ 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸福なのは義務なんです 幸せですか？　義務ですよ。 義務なんです　義務ですよ？　義務なんです　幸福なのは義務なんです 義務なんです　義務ですよ？　義務なんです 幸せじゃないなら 死ね |-|Romaji= doushite minna ga shiawase na no? kono sekai no koto kikitai tte, shiritai tte mizube no kouen de minna ga mimi wo sumasete wakuwaku suru ne nee, ONDIINU? HAIHA~I! saasaa, minasan oshiete agema~su minna ga ki ni natteiru koto gimon ni omotteru koto ze~nbu oshiete agema~su! e~, minasan ga koufuku nano wa...gimu nan desu. shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo? hatashitemasu ka? wareware, koufuku anshin iinkai wa minasama no shiawase wo negai soshite, sasaema~su koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo? koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo. desu kara, anshin shite gimu wo hatasu you ni! minasama no shiawase ga wareware no shiawase. shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo? hatashitemasu ka? shiawase janai nara... koushu zanshu juusatsu kama yude dekishi denki hiaburi ikiume yakusatsu ishiuchi nokogiri haritsuke suki nano wo erande ne♪ HAIHA~I! saasaa, minasan shiawase dake ga michitema~su fuan toka fuman, nani hitotsu nai desho~? KOWA~I, kowai wa~ shiawase sugite, kowai wa~. HONTO ni minna ga shiawase nano? kono sekai no soto ikitai tte, nigetai tte mizube no kouen de minna ga mimi wo fusaide BIKUBIKU shiteta nee, UNDIINE? HAIHA~I! saasaa, minasan shinimashita~! ONDIINU wo futta kishi wa shinimashita~! sougi ni deru nara, mukou ni narabe! sore igai wa shiawase ni kurase! ijou koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu shiawase desuka? gimu desu yo? koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo. gimu nan desu gimu desu yo? gimu nan desu koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu gimu nan desu gimu desu yo? gimu nan desu shiawase janai nara shine |-|Englisch= Why is everybody happy? They say they want to ask and know about this world. In a park by the water, they all clear their ears and get excited. Right, Ondine? Right~! Now, everybody, I'll tell you~! What you're all wondering about, what you're all questioning I'll tell you allllll about it! Ehh, everyone's happiness...is a duty. Are you happy? It's your duty, you know? Are you fulfilled? We, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee, wish and support everybody's happiness~. Being happy is your duty. Being happy is your duty. Being happy is your duty. Are you happy? It's your duty, you know? Being happy is your duty. Being happy is your duty. Being happy is your duty. Are you happy? It's your duty. So, relax and fulfill your duty! Your happiness is our happiness. Are you happy? It's your duty, you know? Are you fulfilled? If you're not happy... Hanging, beheading, death by shooting, boiled in a pot, drowning, electricity, roasting, buried alive, poison, stoned, sawed, crucifixion. Pick whichever one you like♪ Right! Now, everyone is full of only happiness~! There's not a bit of unease or dissatisfaction, right~? How scary, how scary~ Too much happiness is scary~. Is everybody really happy? They say they want to go, to escape outside this world. In a park by the water, they all shut their ears and become fearful. Right, Undine? Right! Now, everyone, he died~! The knight who rejected the Ondine died~! If you're going to the funeral, line up over there! Everyone else, live in happiness! That's all. Being happy is your duty. Being happy is your duty. Being happy is your duty. Are you happy? It's your duty, you know? Being happy is your duty. Being happy is your duty. Being happy is your duty. Are you happy? It's your duty. It's your duty. It's your duty, you know? It's your duty. Being happy is your duty. It's your duty. It's your duty, you know? It's your duty. If you're not happy, then die. Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Utata-P Kategorie:Happiness Series Kategorie:Hall of Legend